Wax figures/Gallery
Season 1 Headhunters S1e3 storage.png S1e3 Secret Museum.png S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper pointing.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 edison.jpg S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 poor stan.png S1e3 You can make these things.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 town darling.png S1e3 stan's hands.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.png S1e3 as you all know.png S1e3 grunkle stan wax figure.png S1e3 soos playing keyboard.png S1e3 cute mab and stan.png S1e3 my own 2 hands.png S1e3 mabel with mike.png S1e3 smoke bomb.png S1e3 angry lady smash chairs.png S1e3 people leaving.png S1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3 they're wrong.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.png S1e3 dipper and mabel are sad.png S1e3 dipper thinking.png S1e3 Mabel, the murders are-.png S1e3 Standing right behind you.png S1e3 hello sherlock!.png S1e3 Wax Shakespeare!.png S1e3 what's up holmes.png S1e3 taking the ax.png S1e3 wax figures 1.png S1e3 what a big magnifying glass.png S1e3 wax figures are coming.png S1e3 wax holmes holding the head.png S1e3 wax figures 2.png S1e3 pines twins and wax holmes.png S1e3 stop scaring my pines twins, wax holmes!.png S1e3 a bunch of wax figures.png S1e3 time to tell a story.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 2.png S1e3 stan buying or stealing wax figures.png S1e3 wax figures 3.png S1e3 wax figures 4.png S1e3 wax figures 5.png S1e3 no money.png S1e3 goodbye wax figures.png S1e3 wax figures in the room.png S1e3 wax stan watching tv.png S1e3 wax holmes about to kill wax stan.png S1e3 that's not stan, wax holmes.png S1e3 wax stan's still smiling.png S1e3 wax holmes looks cool.png S1e3 wax figures 6.png S1e3 what are the twins gonna do.png S1e3 genghis khan.png S1e3 nice work, coffee.png S1e3 melting wax statue.png S1e3 stay away from pines twins.png S1e3 really think you can defeat us.png S1e3 wax holmes pointing.png S1e3 go mabel.png S1e3 shakesphere.png S1e3 an arm attacking mabel.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 goobye wax larry king.png S1e3 dipper's doing great.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 watch out dipper.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 Mabel's going down fighting.png S1e3 wax coolio head 1.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 cutting Wax Richard Nixon's leg.png S1e3 let's get down to business.png S1e3 BRING IT ON.png S1e3 BLOCK!.png S1e3 fighting on the stair.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 Don't count on it!.png S1e3 to the window.png S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 Ching, ching.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 Goodbye S.png S1e3 on the sign.png S1e3 wax holmes talking to dip.png S1e3 dipper climbing.png S1e3 dipper's knocked out.png S1e3 wax holmes about to kill dipper.png S1e3 wax holmes starts melting.png S1e3 letting me lead you outside.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 1.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 2.png S1e3 roof dawn.png S1e3 you sneeze like a kitten!.png S1e3 know any.png S1e3 wax shakespeare head.png S1e3 rat with wax ear.png S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png Season 2 Blendin's Game S2e8 soos as a child.png S2e8 soos and abuelita.png Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 want num nums.png S2e20 trying to ration food.png S2e20 hair grab.png S2e20 tasty hair.png S2e20 happening again.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 it's the....png S2e20 Shacktron dudes.png S2e20 planting the flag.png S2e20 fascinating.png S2e20 testing 1 2 3.png S2e20 tap tap.png S2e20 is this thing on.png S2e20 you monster dudes.png S2e20 you're a little cute.png S2e20 time to go inside.png Miscellaneous Oddity Creator wax musem.png|Wax Abraham Lincoln in Oddity Creator S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg ru:Восковые фигуры/Галерея Category:Creature galleries Category:Season 1 creature galleries Category:Season 2 creature galleries Category:Recurring creature galleries